Meshi
Description Stuffed vegetables Ingredients Filling * 1½ cups of rice * ½ pound of ground beef * 2 tablespoons of oil (if needed) * 1 onion, finely diced * 1 clove of garlic, smashed * 1 tomato, chopped * ¼ cup fresh parsley, cilantro, or coriander, chopped * 1 Maggi bouillon cube (beef or vegetable) * 1 teaspoon each: ground turmeric, cumin, salt * ½ teaspoon each: cardamom, black pepper, cayenne (red) pepper * 2 tablespoons of lemon juice Vegetables * bell peppers * onions * grape leaves * green cabbage * eggplant Directions Filling # Rinse the rice. # Soak it in water for at least two hours. # In a skillet, brown the ground beef with the onions and garlic in the 2 tablespoons of oil (if needed), smashing the meat into small pieces with a spoon as it is cooking. # Add the tomato and spices. # Cook while stirring until the tomatoes are tender. # Drain the rice. # Mix the meat with the rice. # Add the lemon juice. Stuffed bell peppers # Wash and prepare the peppers. # For small peppers, cut off the tops, and remove the seeds. # For large peppers, slice in half lengthwise and remove the seeds. # Fill with the rice stuffing, but do not fill to the top as the rice will expand as it cooks. # Place in a steamer or large metal strainer. # Place over boiling water and cover with aluminum foil to steam. # Let cook for about 40 minutes. # They are finished when the rice is soft and cooked. Stuffed onions # Remove the dry outer layers of onion. # For small onions, cut the tops and with a spoon scoop out the inner layers of onion to make a shell 2 layers of onion thick. # For larger onions, cut in half. # With a spoon remove the inner layers to make each half into a shell 2 layers of onion thick. # Fill with stuffing and steam as above. Stuffed grape leaves # Lay out one grape leaf, vein side up. # Place a tablespoon of filling in the middle, near the bottom. # Roll up the bottom, just to cover the rice filling. # Then fold the sides to the middle to fully enclose the stuffing and finally finish by rolling up to the top of the leaf. # It should come out in a finger-like shape. # Steam as above and sprinkle with plenty of lemon juice before serving. Stuffed Zucchini # To make stuffed zucchini: wash the zucchini. # For small zucchini, cut off the top stem end. # With a corer (or very thin knife) remove the inner flesh to make shells. # For large zucchini, cut in half. # Remove the inner flesh from each half to make shells. # Stuff with the rice stuffing. # Place zucchini side by side in a cake pan or casserole dish. # Mix 5 tablespoons of tomato paste with a cup of water. # Add salt and black pepper, to taste. # Pour over the zucchini. # Cover with aluminum foil and bake in the oven until the rice is tender. Stuffed eggplant # Wash the eggplant. # For small eggplants, cut off the top stem end. # With a corer, a spoon or a knife remove the inner flesh to make shells. # For large eggplants, cut in half lengthwise. # Remove the inner flesh from each half to make shells. # Stuff with the rice stuffing. # Place eggplants side by side in a cake pan or casserole dish, bake as instructed for stuffed zucchini, with the tomato sauce. Stuffed cabbage rolls # Steam the whole head of cabbage until the outer leaves are bend-able (about 4 – 5 minutes). # Allow to cool slightly. # Remove a leaf at a time. # With a paring knife, trim the ribs so that they are the same thickness as the rest of the leaf and can easily be bent. # If the leaf is large cut in half, to make two rolls. # Roll as instructed for grape leaves. # The Omanis like these rolls small, about finger-size, so aim for that size and shape. # Place side by side in a cake pan. # Cover with the tomato sauce and bake, as above. To serve # Arrange stuffed vegetables on a plate and sprinkle with more lemon juice. Category:Omani Appetizers Category:Omani Meat Dishes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Green cabbage Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Cardamom Recipes Category:Eggplant Recipes Category:Grape leaf Recipes Category:Ground turmeric Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos